Helping For A Perfect Date
by SmileyFlower
Summary: My first oneshot story. Dan's planning to ask Mira on a date, but he's not a romantic type. So, he asked Runo for her help. What will happen, when Runo realizes, that she actually has feelings for her best friend?


**This is my first oneshot story. I hope you'll like it. **

**I don't own anything, except mentioned OCs.**

* * *

"Finally finished" the blunette whispers as she closed her math book and notebook. "Mrs. Collins gave us a lot of homework today" she also added and lay down on her large bed.

She keeps her eyes closed for a moment. Suddenly, a phone started to ring. She quick grabbed it from her shelf.

"Hello?" Runo answered.

"Hey, kid. I need your help" a male voice responded quickly.

"Dan, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. I just need you to help me with something. Can you come over to my house?" he simply replied.

"Fine, I'll come" She sighed

"Thanks kid" Runo rolled her eyes, but smiled.

"You're welcome, you doofus. Well I better go, then. Bye Danny-boy"

"Bye, beautiful" Runo blushed at his word and hung up. Runo smiled a little "Oh Daniel…"

…

"What's up, Dan?" Runo asked as she sat down on his bed.

"I need a little favor"

"Dan…" Runo said or precisely, interrupted him.

"Yeah?"

"Your room is CLEAN" Dan's room is usually un-tidied. So it's a bit unusual seeing clean  
room of Daniel Kuso.

"You noticed, huh?"

"Duh, it's a miracle" Runo laughed cutely.

"Can we please continue?" asked Dan, maturely.

"Of course. Sorry"

"As I was saying, I need a favor"

"Name it" Runo grinned. Dan first took a deep breath

."You know I think Mira's cute, right?" Runo nodded. "I was planning to ask her out on a date"

"Okay, so what do you want me to do?" Runo asked, confusingly.

"I want to be very romantic on the date. But as you know, I don't have experience"

"But you have experience with flirting" Runo teased.

"Oh you know you like, when I flirt with you" Dan smirked.

"Maybe" Runo responded in a cute way.

Dan looked straight at her "Now, will you help me prepare a romantic date?"

"Absolutely, I would do anything for you" Runo happily agreed.

"Thank you" Dan hugged her tight and spanned her around.

"Okay Dan, you can put me down now" Runo giggled

Dan nodded and put her down. "Sorry about that" Runo chuckled at the brunette.

"Ok, let's start. How will you ask her out?"

"Can you be Mira? So I can show you" Runo nodded and sat down on the bed "Pretend that, in this case Mira is sitting on the bench in the park" Runo explained.

Dan nodded and walked in front of her "Hey Mira"

"Hi, Dan. What's up?"

"Um well, I-I was wondering, i-if you're free Saturday night?" Dan asked little nervously.

"Dan Kuso, are you asking me out on a date?" Runo responded, acting surprise.

"Yes, I am" Dan showed his breathtaking smile "So will you go with me?"

Runo stood up "Of course I will, Dan" Runo slowly kiss his cheek "See you tomorrow, Dan"

Dan's cheeks went red as a tomato. "B-bye Ru-,I mean Mira" he responded, again little nervous.

Runo suddenly clapped "Well done, Dan. Now let's pretend we are on a date" Runo first started "But what kind of date you will have?" she also questioned.

"There is some cool concert in the park tomorrow. Concert is from some classical bend"

"But you hate classical stuff. Especially classical music" Runo gasped.

"But Mira likes classical music" Dan simply replied.

"Okay. So then have a picnic. Trust me, she'll love it" Runo tells him.

She grabbed a blanket, which was on the bed and spread it. They both sat down on it "When you're done unpacking things for your date, make sure you are always sweet"

"How do I start?" Dan asked.

"Well, when the bend start playing their first song, you put your arm around her and pull her closer to you"

Dan nodded as he put his arm around Runo's shoulder and pulled her closer "Like this?" Runo nodded and laid her head on his shoulder and wrap her arms around his waist "Now you two are enjoying the concert. She'll always embraced you and you'll always hold her" Runo continued "She'll had butterflies in her stomach" "My heart will be beating out of my chest" Dan added. "And everything will be so romantic and so…" "Perfect!" he finished her.

They stayed in their position for a minute, before Dan said "What about kissing?"

Runo gasped and pulled away from the embrace "You really want to practice kissing? I think you know how to kiss a girl"

"Well, I kissed 5 different girls" Dan replied.

"What are their names?" Runo asked, curiously.

"The first one is with Rebecca, when I was 11, then Liana, Jessica, Taylor and you"

"Oh that's right. When Julie gave us a dare to kiss each other" Runo laughed at the memory.

"Why are you asking, anyway?"

"Can't a best friend know, who are the ones, who kissed their best friend?" Runo blushes a little

"Of course, you can" Dan grinned "So how many guys did you kissed?"

"Well four, I think"

"Four?" Dan asked surprisingly "I know you kissed me and idiot David. But who are two more?"

"My first kiss was from the guy, named Leon. I think I was 12. And the second guy is Anthony. I was on the camping trip one summer and my group played truth or dare one night. I picked dare and some girl dared me to kiss Anthony" Runo quickly answered. Dan nodded understandingly.

"Now will we practice kissing?"

"Fine, but just one kiss" Runo sighed.

"What? Kissing me isn't good?" Dan smirked. Runo shook her head.

"No, i-it's perfectly g-good. But I just think practice kissing isn't very necessary. You're a really good kisser" Dan smirked as Runo just realized what she's said.

"Oh really?" Runo blushed madly.

"I'm being honest here"

"Well, then you have a great opportunity to get a kiss from a great kisser again"

"Who says, that I want a kiss from you?"

"Me" Dan answered, coolly.

"Well, you're wrong. Anthony is actually better kisser than you"

He moved closer to her "Is he really?"

"No, he's not" Runo replied, honestly.

Dan grinned and wrapped his arms around her waist. He quick gave her a peck on the lips.

"Are you going to kiss her like that?" she asked, right after the short kiss.

"Yeah…"

"Don't do that. Give her a long kiss"

"Like this…" he said, before he pressed his lips against her own, but this time more passionate. Runo wrapped her arms around his neck, letting him do his work. But she got to admit, he is a _really_ good kisser.

"Hey, kids! I brought snakes" Dan's mom suddenly enters the room with bowl of snakes in her hand.

Dan and Runo quick pulled away from each other, their faces all red of embarrassment.

"Oh, did I interrupt something?" Mrs. Kuso asked, smiling.

"It's not what it looks like" Runo started, still embarrass.

"Mom! Don't you know how to knock?" Dan asked, furiously.

She nodded her head and placed snakes on his table "I'm sorry. Continue whatever you were doing"

"Mom" Dan yelled, while a tiny blush appeared on his cheeks. Runo was madly blushing also.

Dan's mom smiled at them and left his room.

"Well, that was awkward…" he first said, after his mother left.

"Yeah…" she responded, while looking at the ground.

"Was the kiss okay?" Dan asked her.

"Yes, it was. I think you're ready, Dan" she looked at him and nodded.

He hugged her tight. Runo was surprised, but wrapped her arms around him "Thanks, Runo"

"You're welcome. You know I'll always help you"

"And you know I'll always be there for you"

They pulled away and sat down on his bed.

"What now?" Runo asked, once some time passed away.

"I did my math homework. But I didn't do one math problem. Could you help me solve it?"

Runo looked dumbfounded. "First you cleaned your room, then you tried to be romantic and now you've done your homework. What's up with you today, Daniel?"

"Nothing's wrong" He laughed loudly.

"If you say so..." she mumbled. They laughed together.

**...**

"Julie!" the blunette shouted in the park.

Julie looked up and saw Runo walking toward her, holding two bags. "Sup', girl?"

"Look what I've got for Dan's date with Mira" she tells her.

"I'm listening"

"A cozy blanket, mini sandwiches and grapes" Runo said as she showed Julie all the things she got for Dan "Oh... and I-I lke Dn"

"Come again. I didn't understand you" Julie looked confused.

Runo took a deep breath first, before saying: "I like Dan"

Julie jumped up, screaming and hugged the blunette tight "I'm so proud of you, Runo. What happened?"

"We were practicing we were on a romantic date yesterday and it suddenly felt like we were on a romantic date" she replied, blushing a lot. Her expression soon changed to sad and worried "Julie, what should I do? I'm so worried"

"You should tell him how you feel, Runo"

"But he likes Mira" the blunette responded, sadly.

"You should still tell him"

"If I tell him and he doesn't feel the same way, our friendship will be ruined. I don't want that to happen" the blunette explained "Promise you won't say anything"

"I promise" the silver hair girl nodded.

Suddenly Runo's phone got a text message. Runo quick looked at it and sighed "Dan just texted me. Mira is really happy he asked her out"

"Duhh. Mira always had a thing for Dan"

"I know" Runo said. Her voice is filled with worriers and sadness.

"Girl, are you okay?" Julie asked her, worried about her best friend. She always knew Runo likes Dan, but Runo never said it out loud. Finally now she did, but now she is in difficult situation.

"Yes. I'm sure my feelings toward him are like for 1 week. Maybe 2"

"Runo, you been crushing on him since forever. You know, that those feelings won't disappear"

The blunette stared at her, knowing she is absolutely right. "I know. I'm freakin out"

Julie hugs her tight "Everything will turn out just fine"

"What if it won't? Dan and Mira will date, and then they get married and have children together. I'll be living with 7 cats. I'll be lonely cat lady and have nobody"

"Okay, Runo, slow down there" Julie stopped the blunette "You are being ridiculous. There is no way you'll be a crazy cat lady. You'll be a beautiful woman with a prince by your side"

"You think so?"

"You may get angry at small things and shouts at everyone" Julie started.

"Hey!"

Julie giggles and continues: "But you're an amazing friend to everyone. Especially to Dan"

Runo took a deep breath and finally said: "You're right. I'm a bit exaggerating"

"Let's go for a smoothie" Julie suggested, cheerily.

Runo nodded and grabbed her bags. They quickly walked toward the smoothie cart.

**...**

The next day Runo was sitting in the park alone; she was thinking how was the date of soon-to-be-a-couple. Runo was seriously thinking of Dan ending up with Mira. He doesn't like classical music, but he went to the concert anyway. He tried to be romantic, conforming and sweet. And he succeeded. Runo was absolutely sure, that Dan only sees her as a friend.

Runo sighed sadly at her thoughts. She wanted to cry, but she knew it won't help.

"Runo" a sweet female voice half-yelled her name. Runo looked up and saw red-headed girl walking toward her.

"Hey Alice"

"How are you?" Alice asked, kindly.

"Good, I guess" she simply answered.

"I have to tell you something"

"Is it good or bad?"

"I think for you is a good news" she replied, making Runo curious.

"For me? Alice, what's going on?"

Alice smiled and started explaining: "Today Shun called..."

**...**

Runo's walking fast through the park, looking for her male best friend. She either felt really happy or sad, when Alice told her what had happened yesterday.

She was about to call him, when the blunette saw the brunette sitting on the bench alone, while watching bunch of kids playing baseball.

She sighed and walked to him "Hey Dan"

"Hey kid" Dan smiles at her, making Runo glad.

She slowly sat down next to him "Remember, when we were little and we played baseball"

"I do. They were good times" Dan laughed quietly.

"Dan..."

"Mhm?"

"What happened?" she finally asked. Dan stared at her.

"I think you already know"

"Please tell me" Runo touched his hand gently. He sighed

"On the date, I was conforming and sweet, like you told me to. Things were going good, but to be honest, it wasn't as good as we practiced" Dan started explaining "When the some time passed, we were going for a kiss, but things turned ugly"

"Because you called out my name" Runo interrupted him. Dan nods and looked away from her.

There was a dead silence between them. Runo seriously couldn't believe what happened yesterday. She was so afraid, that things between Dan and Mira will work out; that Dan's Mira's prince charming. But she was wrong after all.

But she wasn't sure on one thing, so she broke the silent, by asking: "Do you have feelings for me?"

Dan first didn't say anything. But finally he looked at her eyes and whispers: "Yes. Yes, I do"

Runo's eyes winded, not believing what she just heard. "I always had feelings for you, Runo" he continued "If you don't feel the same way, I understand. But..."

Runo didn't let him finish, because she pressed herself against him as her lips were on his cheek. Dan's eyes winded, but soon closed. Runo soon wrapped her arms around him. "I'm so relieved"

"Why?"

"Because I was sure, that you only take me as a friend" Runo replies, while hugging the brunette tight.

Dan laughs and wraps his arms around her waist. "I always wanted something more of us, Runo. But I was too scared to ask"

"Then why did you want to date Mira?"

"I just wanted one date with her, because our friends have told me, that she has crush on me. So I thought: 'why not. Maybe she can get you out of my mind'; I always thought you don't feel the same way about me. But after the date, I realized, that no one can't get you out of my mind" Dan carefully explained.

A tear suddenly ran down on her cheek, making Dan panicked. "What's wrong, Runo?"

"Nothing, these are just tears of relief and enjoy" he whipped her tears slowly with his thumb.

"Now... Will you go out with me?" Dan asked.

"Yes, I will" Runo answers, smiling, before Dan got up and spanned Runo around. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you so much" Dan whispers in her ear. He gently placed her on her feet.

"I love you too" Runo replied. They smiled at each other, feeling like they were the only ones on this world. Dan slowly leans in as their lips locked together.

* * *

**So, this is my first oneshot story. What do you guys think? I wrote this long time ago, but I decided to post it anyway. **

**I don't have much to say, except review, favorite it and follow it ^^**

**Byee**

**~SmileyFlower**


End file.
